My Choice
by 02NiyuchaLeticia
Summary: Kasane Rin seorang gadis yang memiliki obsesi berlebihan pada buku dongeng pemberian sahabatnya. Membuat kedua sahabatnya harus turun tangan akibat keadaan Rin yang kian memburuk dari tahun ke tahun. Sehingga kini Rin harus di hadapkan pada dua pilihan, memilih tetap di dunia imajinasinya atau kembali ke dunia nyatanya./Bad Summary/Mind to R&R?


Chapter 1

Fic pertama Leticia di fandom Vocaloid! ^o^)/

Salam kenal dan mohon kerjasamanya ya... :))

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Warning: typo(s), gaje, alur kecepetan, d.l.l**

.

.

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp. &amp; Crypton Future Media, Inc**

**.**

**.**

**My Choice ****© 02NiyuchaLeticia  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Di sebuah café yang tidak terlalu penuh, terlihat tiga orang gadis manis yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

Hatsune Miku, gadis berambut teal panjang yang di ikat twintail sedang menatap bosan sahabatnya Kasane Rin.

Kasane Rin, gadis berambut pirang sebahu dengan pita besar dan empat jepit yang menyangga poninya sedang serius membaca buku di tangannya.

Dan yang terakhir, gadis yang sedang sibuk menekan-nekan ponselnya adalah Akita Neru dengan warna rambut yang sama seperti Rin namun lumayan panjang dan di ikat ponytail menyamping.

Miku yang sedari tadi tidak melakukan apa-apa hanya terus menatap Rin yang kadang merona sendiri, tertawa sendiri, tersenyum sendiri, dan menangis sendiri hingga membuatnya mendengus sebal dan mencoba mengajaknya bicara, "Rin, sebaiknya kau berhenti menghayal untuk dapat hidup bersama pangeran yang ada di buku dongeng itu. Itu sangat mustahil Rin."

Ucapan Miku sukses membuat Rin menahan nafas sejenak dan mencengkram bukunya dengan kuat. Sepasang iris hijau zamrud-nya membulat sempurna dan menatap balik sahabatnya yang kini sedang menunggu reaksi darinya.

Rin mulai mengendurkan cengkramannya dan menghela nafas pelan, "Miku, tidak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini. Kau tahu, justru aku merasa beruntung telah jatuh cinta pada pangeran dalam buku dongeng ini." Jelas Rin sambil menunjukan gambar pangeran dalam buku dongengnya

"Tapi Rin, jika semua orang tahu keanehanmu ini mereka pasti akan menjauhimu!" Bentak Miku memukul meja dengan kepalan tangannya membuat Rin sedikit tersentak.

"Rin, aku sangat senang kau menyukai buku pemberianku pada saat ulang tahunmu yang ke sepuluh itu, tapi aku tidak suka jika kau terlalu terobsesi dengan buku pemberianku." Ujar Neru mengikuti alur percakapan sembari matanya yang tidak pernah lepas dari ponsel kuning kesayangannya itu.

"Kenapa kau baru komplen sekarang Neru? Padahal dari dulu kau cuek-cuek saja." Rin mengembungkan sebelah pipinya.

"Ini karena kita sudah bukan anak-anak lagi Rin. Sekarang kau bahkan sudah menjadi guru di sebuah sekolah menengah atas." Jelas Neru.

"Ta-tap-"

"Lagipula kau sudah bulak-balik membaca dongeng bergambar itu selama dua belas tahun. Apa kau tidak merasa bosan?" Miku menatap Rin meminta jawaban.

Rin menutup buku dongeng itu dan mulai menunduk tidak berani menatap sahabatnya, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang meracuni pikiran dan perasaanku..." Rin tersenyum kecil saat mengelus sampul dongeng dengan judul _'The Apocalypse 13th'_ dan gambar seorang pangeran berambut pirang yang di ikat ponytail rendah sedang memeluk seorang putri berambut pirang yang di gelung dengan sematan bunga mawar di setiap sisinya. "Dia benar-benar tampan." Gumam Rin sedikit tersipu.

Miku mengusap wajahnya kasar, "Astaga Rin... itu hanya sebuah gambar dan- ah sudahlah!" Miku menyerah, ia tahu jika terus seperti ini bukannya membuat Rin mengerti malah akan memperpanjang masalah.

"Aku tahu! Mungkin kau harus pergi ke seorang psikiater Rin. Ada yang salah dengan dirimu." Dengan seenaknya Neru mengacungkan ponselnya di hadapan wajah Rin.

"A-apa?! Dan aku akan melupakan pangeranku untuk selama-lamanya? Aku menolak!" Rin menatap was-was kedua sahabatnya dan mendekap buku itu kuat-kuat seakan tidak ingin terpisah walau hanya sedetik saja.

"Ah! Ide bagus Neru aku tahu seorang psikiater yang cocok untuk Rin. Banyak yang mengatakan walaupun usianya masih muda tapi dia sangat profesional." Ujar Miku dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan menunjukan sebuah foto seorang pemuda pada Neru tanpa memperdulikan tolakan Rin.

"A-aku menolak Mikuuu.." Rengek Rin berharap Miku dapat mengerti.

Neru menatap foto itu sebentar lalu tak lama kemudian seringai jail muncul di wajahnya. Ia menatap miku kembali.

"Kau punya alamat dan nomor telepon atau ponselnya yang bisa ku hubungi?" Neru bertanya tanpa mengubris Rin. Miku mengangguk pasti. "Berikan padaku sekarang." Perintah Neru.

Miku mulai mencatat alamat dan nomor ponselnya pada buku catatan kecil yang selalu di bawanya. Setelah selesai ia merobeknya dan menyodorkannya pada Neru, "Ini Neru, aku heran.. Rin yang butuh kenapa kau yang meminta?"

Neru mengambil catatan yang disodorkan Miku lalu menatapnya dengan senyum aneh. "Kau akan tahu nanti."

Miku yang mulai mengerti dengan apa yang dipikirkan Neru mulai memberikan senyum anehnya juga pada Neru. "Semoga kau berhasil."

Rin hanya diam dan terus menatap Miku Neru secara bergantian. Rin mempunyai firasat akan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya.

Neru mulai mengetik nomor teleponnya dan mengetik sesuatu untuk dikirim ke nomor yang diberikan Miku. Setelah selesai dengan segera Neru mengklik tombol send.

Beberapa menit kemudian Miku menatap Neru dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Belum dibalas mungki-" Perkataan Neru terputus saat ponselnya bergetar. Mata Neru bergerak mengikuti tulisan yang sedang ia baca tak berapa lama seringai lebar muncul di wajahnya. Lalu ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Miku dan berkata, "Berhasil!"

Miku tersenyum lebar dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada Neru sedangkan Neru sendiri hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan bangga. Dan Rin, sudah tidak perlu ditanya lagi tentang keadaanya sekarang. Dia hanya memberi buku dongengnya ciuman perpisahan dan terus menerus berkata, "Selamat tinggal pangeranku. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu." Yang membuat Miku dan Neru menelan paksa ludahnya.

'Sepertinya keadaan Rin memang semakin memburuk' Batin keduanya bersamaan.

* * *

Rin berjalan pulang kerumahnya dengan lelah. Ia pulang larut malam karena dipaksa sahabat-sahabatnya untuk ikut triple date. Kenapa triple date? Mudah saja. mereka berada di café itu untuk menunggu pasangan mereka tiba.

Miku dengan Kaito Shion seorang pemuda yang terlihat bodoh, memiliki warna rambut yang senada dengan matanya yang biru gelap tidak lupa dengan syal yang selalu dipakainya meskipun hari ini sudah masuk musim panas.

Neru dengan Hatsune Mikuo sepupu jauh dari Miku yang memiliki warna rambut dan mata yang mirip dengan Miku. Di banding sepupu lebih terlihat saudara kembar sepertinya.

Dan tokoh utama kita Kasane Rin dengan buku dongeng tercintanya.

Tak terasa Rin sudah sampai tepat di hadapan rumahnya. Tapi ada yang salah. Kenapa lampu rumahnya menyala? Padahal dia hanya tinggal sendiri. Ya, kedua orangtuanya berada jauh tinggal di desa dan tidak mungkin langsung datang tanpa menghubunginya terlebih dahulu.

Dia membuka pintu dan. Tidak di kunci? Ini aneh, pertama lampu rumahnya yang sudah menyala. Kedua pintu rumahnya yang tidak terkunci padahal Rin seratus persen yakin sebelum meninggalkan rumahnya ia sudah mengunci pintunya rapat-rapat. Orang yang memegang kunci ganda rumahnya hanya Neru dan Miku tapi tadi ia bersama mereka hari ini.

Rin menggeleng pelan mencoba tak ambil pusing dengan apa yang terjadi, lagipula ia sudah cukup lelah.

"Tadaima..." Ujar Rin dengan malas saat memasuki rumahnya.

Tidak ada yang menjawab salamnya. Rin memang selalu begitu, meskipun tinggal sendiri mengucap salam itu wajib. Katanya.

Saat Rin sudah melepaskan alas kakinya dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu telinganya mendengar suara derap langkah kaki walaupun ia sedikit tidak yakin.

"Okaeri."

Mata Rin melebar kaget. 'Siapa?!' Jantungnya mendadak berdebar dengan sangat kencang dan pelukan pada bukunya semakin mengerat. Itu bukan suara milik ayah dan ibunya atau Miku, Neru, Mikuo dan Kaito.

Dengan perlahan Rin menengok ke arah asal suara yang menjawab salamnya. Setelah dapat melihat jelas orang yang menjawab salamnya tiba-tiba wajah Rin terasa panas, kedua matanya melebar dan mulutnya terbuka sedikit.

'Ada Pangeran di rumahku! Ada Pangeran di rumahku!' Rin tak kuasa menahan jeritan dalam hatinya.

Orang yang menjawab Rin adalah seorang pemuda tampan berambut pirang sebahu yang diikat ponytail tinggi dengan iris mata yang sama seperti Rin namun berkesan dalam dan memiliki tatapan tajam serta terlihat tegas. Rahangnya yang terlihat kuat dan tubuhnya yang tegap menambah poin plus dari ketampanannya.

Rin tidak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya berada. Wajahnya benar-benar sudah menjadi sewarna dengan kepiting rebus. 'I-ini menyeramkan, pangeranku bisa keluar dari buku.'

Pemuda yang melihat wajah Rin seperti itu melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat ke arah Rin yang masih membatu.

Rin yang sadar bahwa pemuda yang dia sebut 'pangeran' tadi bergerak maju kearahnya dengan segera Rin mulai bergerak mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh dinding dan tidak dapat bergerak kemanapun.

Pemuda itu yang melihat Rin sudah tidak bisa kemana-mana hanya menyeringai penuh kemenangan dan terus maju untuk dapat lebih dekat dengannya.

Rin menutup matanya erat dan tetap memeluk buku itu dengan tangan yang sudah gemetaran.

Pemuda itu telah berhasil sampai di hadapan Rin dan dengan segera ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk...

.

.

.

.

.

Merebut buku Rin?

Rin membuka paksa kedua matanya dengan lebar saat merasakan benda yang sedari tadi di pelukannya menghilang begitu saja dan menatap pemuda itu yang sedang menggenggam buku dongengnya.

Rin mencoba merebut kembali buku miliknya, "Pangeran, kumohon berikan buku itu padaku." Ujar Rin dengan nada memelas.

Wajah pemuda itu sedikit menampakan rasa heran saat Rin memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Pangeran'. Namun tak berapa lama kemudian tawa keras meluncur dari mulut pemuda itu hingga Rin memberi pandangan bertanya padanya.

"Hahaha, aduh perutku!" Pemuda itu menghentikan tawanya dehaman dan kembali menatap Rin. Sedangkan Rin sendiri hanya menatapnya aneh.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kagamine Len. Cukup panggil aku Len dan bukan Pangeran Len." Ucap pemuda itu sambil tersenyum menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Rin saat ini.

Rin memiringkan kepalanya masih tidak mengerti.

Len menghela nafas, "Aku seorang dokter psikiater yang di sewa oleh Akita Neru dan menyuruhku untuk tinggal satu atap denganmu agar lebih mempermudah penyembuhannya." Rin sudah tidak merasa kaget dengan itu, Neru sahabat Rin merupakan seorang nona muda kaya raya yang bisa melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Jadi, kau bukan Pangeran?" Tanya Rin dengan wajah polos yang membuat Len tidak tahan untuk menciu- eh? Apa?

Len menggeleng pelan, "Bukan. Kasane Rin, kau harus berhenti untuk membaca dongeng ini dalam satu minggu."

"APA?! Tidak! Tidak tidak tidak Aku tidak mau, berikan padaku Leennn" Rin semakin merengek dan terus mencoba meraih buku dongeng miliknya yang Len naikan ke atas lemari sehingga Rin tidak dapat menjangkaunya kecuali menaiki tangga atau apapun itu.

"Dan satu lagi, setiap ada pelanggaran pasti ada hukuman disana." Len berucap dengan datar. Sedangkan Rin hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak terima.

"Kau sudah lelah bukan? Lebih baik lupakan buku itu lalu cepat bersihkan diri dan ganti pakaianmu." Ujar Len dengan tenang.

"Tapi buku ku-"

"Dalam hitungan ke tiga kau harus mulai bersiap jika tidak aku yang akan dengan paksa membersihkanmu dan menggantikan pakaianmu." Potong Len membuat Rin membisu dan segera berlari menuju kamarnya dengan wajah merah padam.

* * *

Rin sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan dress tidur berwarna merah muda yang tidak terlalu tipis tanpa lengan yang menjulur hingga menutupi setengah pahanya. Ia berjalan keluar kamar untuk mendapatkan makanan. Sepertinya Rin mulai lapar. Jelas saja makanan yang terakhir masuk kedalam lambungnya adalah pada saat jam makan siang sedangkan sekarang sudah lebih dari jam makan malam.

Saat sampai menuju dapur Rin disambut oleh Len yang sedang membawa dua mangkuk ramen dan menaruhnya diatas meja makan. Len yang melihat Rin datang segera tersenyum kecil.

"Kau lapar Rin?" Tanya Len sambil mendudukan dirinya di kursi. Rin mengangguk cepat.

"Haha, sudah kuduga. Datang kesini dan ikutlah makan bersamaku. Oh, dan maaf aku memakai dapur tanpa seizinmu." Len mulai mengambil sumpitnya.

Rin berjalan mendekat meja makan dan mulai duduk pada kursi yang berhadapan dengan Len, "Tidak apa-apa, anggap saja rumahmu sendiri."

Len tersenyum lalu menyerahkan mangkuk ramen satunya pada Rin dan diterimanya dengan senang hati.

Rin mulai mengambil sumpit miliknya juga.

"Itadakimasu!" Ucap mereka bersamaan.

Rin mulai memakan sumpitan pertamanya dengan lahap membuat Len harus menahan tawanya dan tetap memakan ramennya dengan tenang.

"Ini ramen terenak!" Seru Rin dengan mulut yang belepotan kuah ramen yang dimakannya.

Len mendongak untuk menatap Rin, tangannya mengambil tisu dan membersihkan mulut Rin, "Jangan berbicara ketika sedang makan."

Rin tersentak kaget saat merasakan sebuah tisu yang bergesekan lembut dengan mulutnya. Rin menatap Len sebal, "Aku bukan anak kecil." Sungut Rin.

"Tapi tingkahmu seperti anak kecil." Balas len menyudahi bersih-bersihnya.

"Apa kau sudah selesai Len? Biar aku yang mencucinya." Pinta Rin.

"Sudah, silahkan saja." Len memberikan ruang untuk Rin mengambil mangkuk dan gelas kotor mereka sedangkan Rin mulai menumpuknya dan membawa peralatan makan kotor itu ke westafel untuk segera dicucinya.

Karena cuciannya yang tidak terlalu banyak Rin hanya membutuhkan waktu sebentar untuk menyelesaikannya. Setelah selesai ia mengeringkan tangannya menggunakan kain lap dan segera berjalan menghampiri Len.

"E-etto Len.." Panggil Rin dengan nada sedikit gugup.

"Hm?" Sahut Len pelan karna sudah mulai mengantuk.

"Rumahku hanya ada satu kamar dan aku tidak mempunyai futon..." Rin menunduk. Mata Len terbuka lebar dan menatap Rin yang masih menunduk. "J-jadi aku harap kau tidak keberatan jika harus s-satu r-ra-ranjang denganku." Wajah Rin terasa panas sekarang.

Len menatap Rin dari bawah ke atas seringai muncul dengan perlahan di wajah tampannya.

Rin yang merasa di tatap seperti itu menjadi risih sendiri, "L-Len sebaiknya kita segera bergegas."

Len mencoba menyembunyikan seringai liciknya dengan senyum manis yang biasa ia berikan pada Rin. Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan menggandeng tangan Rin yang membuat wajahnya semakin merah.

"Baiklah, ayo..." Ajak Len. Rin mengangguk dan membawa Len menuju kamarnya.

Saat memasuki kamar Rin, Len bisa mencium aroma jeruk dan melihat ruang kamar yang tidak terlalu luas dengan cat dinding yang di dominasi oleh warna oren dan kuning kesukaannya. Dan matanya berhenti di sebuah kasur Queen Size yang cukup untuk dua orang.

"Kau hanya tinggal sendiri tapi kenapa kasurmu lumayan besar untuk satu orang?" Tanya Len menatap Rin yang sedang menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Sahabatku Miku dan Neru kadang suka menginap di rumahku jadi aku putuskan untuk membeli yang bisa cukup untuk tiga orang." Jelas Rin dan mulai berjalan menuju kasurnya.

Len mengangguk dan mengikuti Rin dari belakang.

Saat sudah ingin merebahkan dirinya dikasur Rin menatap Len yang malah duduk di tepi kasur membuat Rin mengernyit heran.

"Kenapa tidak mengganti pakaianmu dengan piyama Len?"

"Aku sudah menggantinya, apa kau tidak lihat."

Rin menatap Len yang memakai kaus dan celana tidur panjang. "Oh, maaf aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan." Dengan begitu Rin sudah merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Ia merasa sangat lelah.

Len berdiri dan menaiki kasur itu dari arah yang berlawanan dari Rin. Jika Rin tidur di kasur sebelah kanan maka Len tidur di sebelah kiri.

Len mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua. Rin yang merasakan ada selimut di tubuhnya segera berbalik menghadapkan wajahnya pada Len.

"Kau hampir berhasil melupakan buku itu Rin." Ujar Len mendekatkan dirinya pada Rin dan menatap kedua mata Rin yang mulai menutup.

"Hm.." Rin menyahut dengan gumaman kecil. Matanya mulai terasa berat namun tak berapa lama Rin mulai menyerah dengan rasa kantuknya yang sudah menjadi-jadi dan hal terakhir yang bisa ia rasakan adalah seseorang yang memeluk tubuh kecilnya dengan erat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Chap 1 selesai...

Sebenernya fic ini dibuat sebagai pelampiasan Leticia yang udah tanggung kepincut sama Len di MV The Apocalypse 13th. Pertama nemu lagu itu juga dari game android yang Beat Beat Vocaloid itu lho... Leticia gak pernah menang di lagu itu gara-gara kehilangan konsentrasi terus. Kenapa? lha, setiap bagian Len muncul Leticia malah jerit-jerit gaje gak sanggup ngelanjutin sampe adik yang lagi nonton cuma melongo natap Leticia. xDD

Udah ah curcolnya.

Review please... Next or Delete?


End file.
